Golden Time
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Incluso alguien como Makoto Shishio se preocupaba por sus hombres y Kamatari nunca fue la excepción


Incluso alguien como Makoto Shishio se preocupaba por sus hombres y Kamatari nunca fue la excepción

"come to me in the nigth I Will wait for you, and I cant sleep cause thought devour thought of you" Rullete-War of hearts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese dia Kamatari estaba en Kioto, en el escondite en el Monte Hiei trabajando en un pequeño jardín,mientras tarareaba una canción . no se había percatado que alguien llevaba tiempo observándolo con un paquete en sus manos, desde pequeño le gustaba la jardinería pero su padre le instio con las artes marciales y conocio a Makoto Shishio y su mundo cambio, ahora lo practicaba en secreto y especialmente para el

\- no sabia que eras tu quien trabajaba en este jardín-dijo Shishio haciendolo brincar

\- señor, si le incomoda puedo dejarlo-dijo Kamatari, nervioso por verse descubierto

\- continua con el, me gusta saber que hay un lugar aquí asi, ¿Por qué no caminamos juntos un momento?-pregunto Shishio y Kamatari lo siguió sin decir nada, debía aprovechar la oportunidad, siempre estaba con Yumi o Sojiro y ahora estaba solo, noto un paquete que traía en su manos

\- mi madre me lo enseño pero al ser el único hijo mi padre quería otra cosa para mi. -empezo a contar Kamatari y a Shishio le gustaba saber un poco de sus hombres, sabia que Kamatari nunca haría algo contra el a diferencia de Usui que le guardaba un gran rencor.

\- te compre algo, note que te sientes comodo usando esto-dijo Shishio entregándole el paquete mientras Kamatari estaba tan feliz que sentía que su corazon iba a explotar abrió la caja y se encontró con un hermoso kimono de color verde oscuro con negro al parecer es de su talla (el que usa cuando peleo contra Misao)

\- señor Shishio no se que decir. -dijo Kamatari feliz

\- da todo de ti en la pelea final, tal vez cambie mis preferencias. -dijo Shishio con un gesto extraño hacia Kamatari y acaricio su mejilla

Desde lejos Sojiro y Cho miraban la escena este ultimo estaba algo enfadado, o mas bien ¿celoso?

-tuviste un gran atrevimiento al pedirle eso-dijo el cazador de espadas y vio que el joven estaba sonriendo

-el señor Kamatari es mi amigo al igual que usted, haría cualquier cosa para verlos felices ¿Cómo te fue en Osaka? Escuche que agregaste una espada mas a la colección-dijo Sojiro

-asi es esta en mi habitación, era de un samurái que no acepto trabajar con el Sr Shishio aunque ahora mi regalo se vera insignificante a lado de ese kimono-dijo Cho mostrando una cajita de dulces que sabia que eran los favoritos del chico

-daselos, Kamatari te aprecia.- comento Sojiro dándole animos a su amigo

-despues, me mataria si interrumpo esto-dijo Cho admirando la sonrisa en el rostro del menor, ellos continaron conversando hasta que Hoji interrumpio aquel momento donde ninguno de los dos sabia que era la ultima vez que estarían todos juntos, Kamatari fue a su habitación a provarse el kimono comprobando que le quedaba perfecto, le había atinado a su talla y era un buen detalle, de un baúl saco su fiel arma, su oz y estuvo probando que tan comodo se sentía y haría todo lo que fuese posible por ganar. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación y guardo el arma, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su amigo Cho y ambos se abrazaron

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunto Kamatari

-desde la semana pasada, fui a Osaka, ¿te acuerdas lo que te prometi? Ten- Cho, con el rostro sonrojado le entrego unos dulces típicos de la región y un recuerdo

-¡oh gracias Cho! ¿Por qué no los comemos juntos e invitamos a Soujiro? déjame cambiarme-dijo Kamatari y Cho miraba que su rostro estaba feliz y sentía envidia que no fuese por el. Lo espero y cuando estuvo listo buscaron a Soujiro y se sentaron a comerlos mientras platicaban y reian.

Días mas tarde Cho tuvo una misión donde termino en fracaso y estaba en la polica por culpa de Himura tratando de conseguir la ultima espada de Shaku Arai y despues vino la pelea final donde el resultado fue compeltamente dferente a la que todos se esperaban, el juppon-gatana derrotado y Makoto Shishio en el infierno. Cho le dio la noticia a Kamatari, estaba en el hospital custiodado,

-¿Cómo pudiste salir?¿sabes que paso con el Sr Shishi?-pregunto Kamatari

-lo que tengo que decirte no te va a gustar, el Sr Shishio esta muerto-dijo Cho con su rostro serio

-no miento, esta muerto-repitio Cho

\- ¿Dónde estaba esa boba mujer? ¿Cómo lo pudo permiti? Si yo hubiera estado con el no…- el chico empezó a derramar lagrimas, el rubio pensaba en abrazarlo pero Kamatari no lo dejo y el espadachín se fue prometiendo regresar mas tarde. Kamatari se levanto y agarro el kimono que habían dejado en una silla, lo abrazo y se acostó abrazandolo mientras lloraba, termino aceptando un trato con el gobierno y trabajo junto a Cho que mas adelante se volvieron pareja y cuando fueron perdonados se fueron a vivir a Osaka un lugar donde Kamatari siempre había querido visitar

Varios años mas tarde

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kamatari impaciente, estaban en el muelle de Osaka

-oh espera, te va a gustar mi sorpresa, pude contactarlo sin ponerlo en riesgo-dijo Cho

-¿a caso te refieres a..?-pregunto el joven ilucionado mientras veian de un barco pequeño bajar gente y vieron a Sojiro Seta con su enorme sonrisa, inconfundible, los tres se abrazaron, a pesar de la distancia volvían a estar juntos.

Fin


End file.
